


Partners

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “He’s also our partner.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 730 "take care"

“I thought you said Gibbs doesn’t get sick,” said McGee, reluctantly following Tony up the front walk.

“As a rule, he doesn’t,” Tony replied. “But there are exceptions to every rule.”

McGee readjusted the paper grocery bag he was carrying. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean he’ll appreciate us just coming over.”

“Gibbs might be our boss, but he’s also our partner, and it’s our job to take care of him.”

The front door opened – Gibbs stood there, holding a handkerchief to his very red nose, then went back inside without a word, leaving the door open.

Tony grinned. “C’mon, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
